Known in the present state of the art is a power axoid mechanism (hereinafter referred to as PAM) as claimed in Eurasian Pat. #000482, comprising end elements linearly displaceable each in its own direction and having support surfaces. The mechanism is provided with an intermediate link consisting of contact elements provided with support surfaces adapted to interact with those of the end elements in such a manner that when one of said end elements is being displaced, the rest of the end elements perform positive involving mutual axoid rolling motion so as to impart forces and motion to another end element. In such a mechanism friction between the end elements is eliminated as a result of substituting sliding motion of the end elements by axoid rolling motion of the supporting surfaces thereof, whereby said mechanism may be manufactured from such materials that tolerate high contact stresses. Accordingly, such mechanisms are featured by power characteristics many times those of articulated linkage having a similar kinematic structure.
However, the effective forces applied to the guide-ways of the PAM end elements and to the mating components thereof, cause considerable friction resulting in premature wear thereon and loss of power. Reduced friction on the PAM guide-ways is attainable by eliminating or decreasing the normal components of reaction forces acting upon the guide-ways of the end elements thereof, due to the provision of conditions for mutually balancing said reaction forces.
Said method for reducing friction in the PAM opens wide prospects for synthesis of new and more efficient balanced power axoid mechanisms operating without any perceptible friction in the guide-ways.
Power actuator mechanisms (drives) of processing equipment make use of diverse mechanical mechanisms which generate high forces, e.g., linkage actuators and slide r-crank mechanisms which is the case with a majority of presses having articulated joints and slide-ways.
Substitution of said traditional power actuators by PAM-based drives featuring reduced friction and higher performance reliability enables one to carry out further upgrading of power equipment, in particular, that of presses.